bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hakura Shikao
Hakura Shikao has done everything: defied God, rivaled the 13 Court Guard Companies, as well as being one of the first things ever created. He is a mysterious entity, so the closest thing he would ressemble would be a Shinigami. Appearance Hakura has seemingly white hair, representing his sometimes blank personnality. He wears a traveller's garb, so it is safe to assume that he is a traveller at the moment. The garb was given to him by Naito Ekaruki, who Hakura saved. He dons black armor on his forearms made of hollow masks and animal fur. He is tall, and rather slim. He has dark eyes that pierce the minds of people, which happens mostly when they try to corrupt. He has grown out his hair to represent his belief that each life is worth living. He bears traditionnal traveling shoes, ideal for nomads like himself. The long pants prevent him from geting bitten by small animals. Personnality He is very kind to people, as he stops to heal people in need. He will also lend food to people on the verge of starvation. He is always very calm, and very peaceful. He tends to hold grudges towards people who make their own ways of seeing God. He has a wide range of knowledge, which could suggest that he is a scholar as well as nomad. Although he tends to not take in companions, he has adopted Hayato Kirikame(under construction) and taken him under his wing. After meeting Naito Ekaruki, he wants to believe in Naito, hoping that he will open the eyesof the cruel world of the Rukongai. Powers and Abilities Passive Spiritual Pressure: Hakura has a unique type of spiritual pressure that puts anyone around him at ease. People cannot mesure the amount of spiritual power he has since the passive energy makes them unable to mesure it. Hand to Hand: Hakura has mastered and taught Naito something very similar to Kung-Fu, which can be used very efficiently in combat. Flash Step: Although rarely used, Hakura has proved to be quite skilled in the use of Flash Steps. Zanpakuto Majutsu Tenshi(Black Magic Angel) is Hakura's zanpakuto. It takes the sahpe of a very large sword placed on his back. Shikai: The shikai is activated by the phrase "repent". It takes the form of a black crucifix. In the other hand there is a winged ball. By placing the ball on the crucifix, the special ability is activated. Skikai special ability: Majutsu Tenshi can heal any form of injuries, wether they are emotionnal, physical, or mental. He can also shoot the winged ball at the opponent, placing a curse on them. Majutsu no ichi:This curse affects the opponents emotions. It can make them feel conflicted, hence making it possible to win a fight without even hurting the opponent. However, does not work on opponents with strong resolve. Ookami no Koinu: This affects the opponents physical condition. It can make them extremely sensitive to pain. A pinch may seem like a sword cut through them. Shin: This creates an edge on the crucifix, making it look like a templar sword, allowing Hakura to use it for close combat. If hit by it, old injuries, physical and emotional, start to resurface. Bankai:Majustu Tenshi Ouji(Black Magic Angel Prince) is Hakura's bankai. In bankai, the crucifix has several beads hanging from it, as well as lucky charms, mystic seals, and wolf claws. An idol is hanging from the crucifix. The idol is a miniature representation of his bankai zanpakuto spirit( it looks like a small angel with a black crown and very small wings protuding from his wrists). Bankai special ability: The special ability of the bankai is Seijitsu(honesty). This ability makes the idol fuse with Hakura. In this form, he dons black robes with royal embedings. Wings grow out of his cross-engraved wrist, a full arms length each. He can call any curse in his beads(one curse per bead) and throw it at the enemy. These curses are mostly meant to take the enemy's will to fight, although some are very powerful and can cause irreparable damage. Kuro Aki(Black Autumn); This is Hakura's most powerful ability. It makes black leaves start to fall. When they all fall, they turn to black energy and create a mist around Hakura's body. In that mist, cobalt eyes start to glow above Hakura's head, and black claws form around his hands. above him, the silhouette of a black wolf appears above him. In this form, Hakura has amazing speed, devastating attacks, and can make a curse that brings him and his opponent into a dark place, filled with black autumn trees and covered in heavy mist. Liang:Due to being issued from a mysterious race, that allowed him to achieve Liang, a state where the user and the zanpakuto spirit are in perfect harmony. Hakura's Liang is activated by the phrase yoru no ran ka ni kakurete ya hana shirosi(an evening orchid, hidden in scents, the flower's whiteness). In this state, he gains the ability Hypnotic Devourer. The black mist realm becomes a much more different scene: it is nightime, and white sakura trees are blooming everywhere. Hakura appears as a young man in his twenties, with very light brown hair, and brown-gold eyes. In this form, Hakura has massive amounts of energy. With this, he can dodge any attack. He will simply keep dodging until his opponent runs out of strenght. Then, he will proceed to helping them get up and letting them rest, for by that time, he has already won.